This invention relates generally to easily adjustable window shades, and more particularly window shades employing pleated construction.
There is need for improvements in the construction and operation of pleated window shades enabling ease and reliability of adjustment, and also characterized by simplicity and durability. Prior shades of which we are aware lacked the unusual advantages in construction, operation and results now provided by the present shade.